1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a spatial interpolation method and apparatus for an antenna, and more particularly, to a spatial interpolation method for a linear phased array antenna.
2. Discussion of Related Art
During the past several decades, numerous studies have been carried out on detecting a target with a radar system. Knowing information on a distance, speed, and angle of a target is essential for determining an accurate position of the target. A method of mechanically rotating an antenna has been conventionally used for identifying a direction of arrival (hereinafter, DOA) of a signal reflected from a target. However, with a phased array antenna, a DOA of an incident signal may be estimated by electrically steering a beam of the phased array antenna.
In the case of a phased array antenna, a concept and technology for processing numerous array signals have been suggested for simultaneously estimating the DOA of a plurality of incident signals. Specifically, there has been an attempt to identify an accurate DOA with a uniform linear phased array antenna using a high-resolution angle estimation algorithm. However, since high-resolution angle estimations algorithm that have been suggested so far are very sensitive to a signal-to-noise ratio (hereinafter, SNR) of a received signal, the received signal needs to be calibrated to estimate an accurate DOA.